1. Field
Example embodiments relate to semiconductor modules, and more particularly, to substrates and/or terminals for power modules and/or power modules including the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A power module is a package-type electrical component that may be configured to perform power conversion such as DC to DC, DC to AC, AC to DC, or AC to AC current using appropriate passive elements and a plurality of switching elements. Examples of power modules are DC-DC converters, AC-AC chargers, DC-AC inverters, etc. These devices may be used for operations such as voltage increase/decrease, charging, power generation/transmission, and motor driving for electronic devices. They may also be used for electric vehicles and renewable energy generation.